Aschenpotter
by Wuu
Summary: Harry Potter als Aschenputtel.. das sagt doch alles?


**Aschenpotter**

Disclaimer: Alles gehört den Gebrüdern Grimm und J.K. Rowling

* * *

Einem jungen, reichen Paare wurde nach langer Zeit endlich ein Sohn geschenkt. Sie liebten diesen sehr und erzogen ihn fromm.

Es herrschte aber ein grausamer König im Lande. Dieser trachtete, aus Angst einen würdigen Konkurrenten erhalten zu haben, dem Jungen und seinen Eltern nach dem Leben. So fiel er nach dem ersten Geburtstag des Jungen in das Haus ein und tötete den Vater. Die Mutter aber, als sie fühlte, dass ihr Ende heran kam, schloss den Sohn in ihre Arme und gab ihr Leben für seines. Durch diese Niederlage wurde die grausame Herrschaft des Königs beendet.

So kam der Sohn, genannt Harry zu seinen nächsten Verwandten. Diese waren Onkel und Tante, sowie deren Sohn. Er war ein verwöhntes Balg, von garstigem und schwarzem Herzen. Da fing eine schlimme Zeit für das arme Stiefkind an. „Hätte doch meine Schwester nie diesen Potter geheiratet, hätten wir auch ihr Balg nicht am Hals. Wenn er älter ist, wird er für sein Essen arbeiten und er braucht nicht erwarten, hier in Luxus zu leben!"

Als er also älter geworden war, führte die grausame Tante ihn in die Küche, wo er von Morgen bis Abend schwere Arbeit tun musste, kochen, waschen, putzen. Zudem musste er seinen täglichen Verpflichtungen nachgehen, welche aus Schule und Hausaufgaben bestanden.

Obendrein tat ihm die Familie nichts Gutes, sie verspotteten ihn und suchten stündlich neue Aufgaben für ihn. Abends, wenn er sich müde gearbeitet hatte, bekam er kein Zimmer, sondern musste im Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen. Aufgrund dieses Schlafplatzes, war er immer klein und mickrig, weshalb er von dem gut genährten Cousin ausgelacht wurde.

Es begab sich aber, dass ein König den Jungen auf sein Zauberschloss einlud, dort mit vielen anderen Schülern seines Alters zu leben. Doch die Stiefeltern gönnten ihm dieses Glücke nicht und verboten ihm, das Schloss zu besuchen. Harry gehorchte, weinte aber, weil er gerne auf diese Schule gegangen wäre und bat den Stiefvater es ihm zu erlauben.

„Als wir dich aufnahmen haben wir geschworen, diesem Blödsinn ein Ende zu setzen, geschworen es dir auszubläuen." Als er aber mit den Bitten anhielt und sogar Hilfe von einem Boten des Königs erhielt, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihn ziehen zu lassen.

Als er aber dort war, sollte ein großer Ball stattfinden, bei dem auch der Prinz Draco, der sich unter den Schülern befand, verloben sollte. Harry wäre gern hingegangen, um mit dem Prinzen zu tanzen, doch da zwischen den beiden eine erbittere Feindschaft herrschte, war ihm das nicht möglich. Alle Mitschüler kleideten sich mit ihren wertvollsten Roben und begaben sich voller Vorfreude auf den Ball. Nur Harry blieb traurig zurück. Da erschien ihm die gute Fee Hermine, die ihm einen Trank schenkte. Durch diesen könne er die Gestalt eines Königssohnes annehmen. Allerdings halte die Wirkung nur bis Mitternacht an, dann müsse er zurück in seinem Zimmer des Zauberschlosses sein, sonst werde der Prinz den Schwindel erkennen.

In der Eile trank er das Gebräu und ging zum Ball. Seine Mitschüler aber und die Lehrer kannten ihn nicht und meinten, es müsse ein fremder Königssohn sein. An Harry dachten sie gar nicht und dachten, er säße oben im Zimmer. Der Prinz kam ihm entgegen, nahm ihn bei der Hand und tanzte mit ihm. Er wollte auch sonst mit niemand tanzen, also daß er ihm die Hand nicht losließ, und wenn ein anderer kam, ihn aufzufordern, sprach er "das ist mein Tänzer."

Sie tanzten, bis es Abend war, da musste er gehen. Doch der Prinz Draco wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, zu verzückt war er von der Schönheit des jungen Königssohnes.

Harry aber, der spürte wie die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ, wand sich aus seinem Griff und eilte die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und verschwand. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er seinen Ballschuh in der Halle verloren hatte.

Der Prinz kam völlig außer Fassung die Treppe herunter, doch erblickte er nur eine junge Fee und nicht den begehrten Königssohn. Mit einem sanften Lächeln überreichte sie ihm den Schuh des Geflohenen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er damit zu dem König des Schlosses und sagte zu ihm: „Kein Anderer soll mein Gemahl werden, als der, an dessen Fuß dieser Schuh passt." Da freuten sich alle männlichen Mitschüler, die den Prinzen begehrten, denn sie hatten schöne Füße. Doch keinem der Slytherins, Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs passte er. So musste sich der Prinz schweren Herzens den Gryffindors zuwenden. Doch als auch dort alle den Schuh probiert hatten und er keinem passte, fragte er: „Hier ist der Richtige auch nicht dabei, habt Ihr noch einen anderen Königssohn?" Als Antwort bekam er: „Nur Harry Potter, aber der hat sein Zimmer letzte Nacht nicht verlassen." Der Prinz sprach, man solle ihn hinunter schicken.

Und Harry schritt die Treppe hinunter und neigte sich vor dem Prinzen, der ihm den Schuh reichte. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Schemel, zog den Fuß aus dem leichten Hausschuh und steckte ihn in den Schuh, der war wie angegossen. Und da erkannte der Prinz den Ersehnten. Und er rief: „Er ist der Richtige!"

Prinz Draco nahm Aschenpotter auf seinen Besen und sie flogen davon.

* * *

N/A: uns war langweilig... 


End file.
